


Almost.

by fangirlingmess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis and Harry were together, Love of his Life, M/M, basically I felt sad and wrote this, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, post one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingmess/pseuds/fangirlingmess
Summary: Louis Tomlinson sees Harry Styles on tv and is reminded of their past together.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am because I felt sad and inspired. Chances are I will regret posting this in the morning.

Louis was happy. He really was. He was sitting on his couch while watching tv and drinking some beers.

It had been a few years since he released his third solo album and he had taken a break from music since. He felt quite content with his life, even though it hadn't gone as planned.

Of course he had hoped he would've been married by now, or at least be in a serious relationship, but he felt okay with still being single.

After all, he didn't have normal life, only few people got to travel the world while doing what they loved most. Or with who they loved most.

Louis realised that not many people were given those opportunities and that maybe that was the reason he hadn't found a stable relationship yet, not everything in his life could be as perfect as his career.

Of course Louis knew that was bullshit. There was a reason why he was still single, and that reason was playing on his tv at that exact moment. 

Louis had been watching some MTV, when they played a Harry Styles song and Louis felt extremely confronted with the truth.

He knew he'd found the love of his life already. He also knew it hadn't worked out between them. They had fought for their relationship so much, but in the end, it hadn't worked out.

When they were in One Direction, it was easy for them. They were together every day. They always had to face their problems immediately because they were confronted with them immediately.

Of course it was hard because they couldn't make their relationship public and were forced to hide a big part of themselves. But they always knew that there would come a time when they could be free and that kept them going.

So, when One Direction went on hiatus, it was easy. Wait a few more years until the contract ends while actually being able to be yourselves because you're at home and no one sees you.

Except it wasn't easy. If anything, it was harder. And Louis could never figure out why. In theory it seemed so simple, but in reality...

They managed to keep going though. They fought more, but Louis assumed it was because they only now really got to experience what properly living with your significant other meant.

And then they both started a solo career.

And it went wrong.

At first, it wasn't bad. It was only Harry who had an album out and went on tour, so Louis could still go with him and it felt a little bit more like when they were touring with One Direction. He still had to do some stunts so people would believe he was with his girlfriend, but things were good.

But then they both had new albums. And they both went on tour. They had agreed it would've been best to tour at the same time, because if they were both doing what they loved, they would both be happy and they would come home satisfied and they would be okay, because they planned when they would see each other and they would make it work, because they always did.

Except this time, they didn't. At first, there were small changes. Like canceling a flight because one of them was tired and they agreed that they could Skype instead.

And then the Skype connection always sucked, so they decided talking on the phone would be more effective, since they could barely say a sentence before their Skype connection failed again. 

And then phone calls became texts. They were a lot of times on opposite sides of the world and then the calls ended up in the middle of the night for one of them and it was just very inconvenient. But with texts, they could just reply when they saw it and keep talking throughout the day.

And then they started ghosting each other every now and then. Mostly, it was on accident. One of them just didn't feel like replying and then a few days would pass before a new text appeared about something completely else and they would forget about whatever they had been talking about.

And then their tours ended.

And their relationship did too.

It had still been painful, but it also had felt like something inevitable. They both kind of knew it was coming. There had been tears, regret and almost a second try.

Almost.

They agreed that they would continue as friends, because honestly, they had acted like friends more than lovers for the last couple months.

But they didn't talk as much anymore and in the end couldn't refer to themselves as friends anymore, because they had no clue of what was going on in the other's life, except for what they read online.

Still, to this day, Louis referred to Harry as the love of his life.

He knew Harry was his soulmate and if they couldn't make it work, then no one else would. He would never feel a love like that again and Louis would rather not love at all anymore, than love someone and know it could be better.

It made him sad.

On the other hand, he had spend his best years with his soulmate and couldn't be more grateful for what Harry had given him.

The song ended and Louis turned off the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I might consider writing a part two with a happy ending, but I probably won't.


End file.
